Darkness Rising
by StarGazingAtMidnight
Summary: 100 years ago, a Hero was born. 93 years ago, the Four of Three set forward on their first quest. 85 Years ago, the Hero went missing. Now the Titan's are rising, the God's grow anxious and forgotten monsters are stirring. Demigods prepare to fight, but they need a leader. The Prophesy has been set in motion and the world can only watch it come to pass. BotL AU. Perlia
1. Chapter 1

The Gods care for their children. Every Demigod knows this. Somewhere deep within them, each God and Goddess cares for every child they have sired.

But do they love them? That is a question every demigod asks themselves. At one point, may it be in the middle of the night, while laughing with friends or about to be struck down by that final fatal blow, the tiny voice in their heads asks them if their parent truly loves them. For there is no way for them to know, as their parent can show no feelings other than detached pride or disappointment in their actions.

The Gods are distant, uncaring, untouchable and detached.

But it was not always that way.

Barely a centaury earlier, things were very different, and it all started with one boy.

The Son of the Sea God.

His mother died when he was merely a few months old and his father found him, left abandoned on the cold New York streets by his callous step-father. He took the child to Olympus, where he begged on his knees in front of his brothers to let him care for the child. After much arguing, the elder gods relented and the child was raised on Olympus.

The gods tried to keep their distance, but soon found themselves being drawn to the child, filled with parental instinct.

The Goddess of Marriage mothered him; the God of the Sky spoiled him. The Goddess of Love fawned over him; the God of War trained him. The Goddess of the Moon was a sister; the God of the Sun was a brother. The Goddess of Wisdom taught him; the God of Madness played with him. The Goddess of Harvest fed him; the God of Machinery created for him. The God of the Sea fathered him; the God of Trickery corrupted him. The God of Death protected him; The Goddess of the Hearth warmed him.

And so, as the Olympians watched the young boy grow, they grew bolder, visited their children regularly and let themselves be parents. And when the boy was a year, another child was brought to Olympus. The Daughter of the Sky found a mother in her father's wife and a best friend in her uncle's son. Finally, when the boy was five, two final children were brought to the heavenly mountain. The newborn son and two-year-old daughter of Death. For the first time in eons, the Olympians were united, the four powerful children tying them together. Demigods both loved and were loved in return by their parents, and for five years, all was well.

But, as Goddess of balance knows, all bad must come with the good.

When the Son of the Sea was ten, the Daughter of the Sky was nine-and-eleven-months and the Children of Death were seven and five respectively, a prophesy was spoken about the four and the Olympians wasted no time. They were taken and trained to be the best of the best, every asset was pulled to try and make sure the four children of The Three had an equal chance of surviving. When the Son of the Sea was twelve, he stood in front of the council and was bestowed one gift from each god, as well as named the Protector of the Hearth. The same was done for the Daughter of the Sky when she came of age, as well as being named the Champion of her Step-Mother.

Together, the four quickly banded together, The Son of the Sea their protector and brother, the Daughter of the Sky their carer and sister, the Princess of Death their healer and sister, and the Prince of Death their tactician and brother. Together they returned the bolt of lightning to their father and uncle, battled against the rapidly forming titan army with their cousins and completed quest after quest. They were untouchable, unbeatable.

But, as Goddess of balance knows, all bad must come with the good.

The Olympians had broken the Ancient Laws, and torment was going to swathe the 'Four of Three'.

Nine months before the Son of the Sea's sixteenth birthday, the Titan of Time was reforming and his army had trapped the Four of Three in Las Vegas, while their family could only watch in horror. They were backed up against the doors of a flashy casino, the Children of Death at the back with the Son of the Sea and Daughter of the Sky in front.

The Son of the Sea turned to her, knowing there was only one way out. He pressed his lips against hers in one last kiss, and then pushed the three through the doors, deaf to their refusals. And stood there, waiting for the army to attack. When the Titan of Time came close enough, the boy closed his eyes, pointed his sword downwards and struck the earth with an echoing scream.

The gifts bestowed on him exploded outwards. The monsters turned to dust, the still weak Titan of Time burst into a shower of sparks with a howl and when the dust cleared, all that remained of the hero was a small piece of stationary.

The Olympians cried, turning on eachother in their grief. When they tried to find the hero in the Land of Death, there was no trace. It was as if he had never died. Fingers were pointed, fights broke out and alliances were made and broken. It was only after when they had realised just what they had done to the mortal world.

And so, a deal was struck.

In an attempt to stall the dreaded prophesy, The Three agreed to never again sire a child and to leave their beloved children in the casino where time stands still. The gods pulled away from their children and Olympus went silent.

Time passed. Demigod's lived and died. The Daughter of the Sky escaped the casino and, in an act of blind fury, the God of Death almost stole her, only to be stopped in the last second. Much later, the God of the Sea would bring his hidden child into the view of the other Olympians. The boy would grow cocky in his status as 'Chosen One', but would still have a kind heart hidden beneath. The Daughter of the Sky would be returned by the Fleece of Gold. The Children of Death would appear once more, the Princess being lost as her older brother and protector was decades ago, the Prince disappearing from his family's sight as his world crumbled around him. The Daughter of the Sky stayed with her cousins, worrying for her little brother and mourning the loss of her little sister and her soul mate.

However, hidden deep in the depths of Tartarus, a being shifted. His head cocked to the side as a soft noise echoed in his ear. And suddenly, she was there. A moment's pause, then she threw herself at him with a chocked sob. The dagger he had given her sliced his bonds and he fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap. He sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around her, letting her rid herself of all her built up emotions. Finally they stood and slowly made their way over to the door, which opened on its own account. And so they climbed, up the twisting staircase that seemed to go on forever, until they were out. Then they walked. And walked. They didn't stop, didn't look back, just kept walking. Finally, daylight warmed their faces. They raided a charity bin and caught a bus that took them right across the country, both of them marvelling at the changes that had took place.

At long last, they arrived at the mouth of a familiar dirt path. They strode up it confidently, until they slipped past the border and into the middle of the camp. The campers pointed and nudged eachother, some whispering that a god was visiting, for he radiated power like one. The boy raised one hand and with a soft whizz, a pen flew through the air. Seconds later, a gleaming bronze sword lay in its place.

There was a clatter of hooves and the sound of running feet from behind them. The Teacher questioned them; the God of Madness demanded their names. The two turned. The Teacher's bow dropped to the ground, the God of Madness bleached white.

Long dark hair, deep dark eyes and olive-toned skin, the slender thirteen year old bowed her head. "Bianca Marie di Angelo, daughter of Hades, Princess of the Underworld, at your service."

"You're dead." The God whispered, his heart clenching at the sight of his little cousin.

"Who are you? How dare you remove that sword" Recovering from his shock, the Teacher asked the one standing beside her.

The boy was tall, lean and clad in a dark blue cloak that shadowed his face. Hands littered with scars lifted up and pulled down the hood. The Teacher stumbled back; the God shook his head, his eyes wide.

The boy had messy black hair that reached just past his chin and a golden tan. Scars imprinted on his face, most faded to thin white lines. Sparkling sea-green eyes looked back at them.

"Perseus Orion Jackson, son of Poseidon, ready to serve."

* * *

**Hey! This is my first PJatO Fanfic, so give some feedback to whatcha think! This idea has been nagging at me for months, so I finally sat down and started it!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Byeee!**

**Star X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star: *Glances left*...*Glances right*...*Glances up*...*Glances down*...*Takes deep breath***

**Star: I-**

**Lawyer #1: Ahem.**

**Star: You again?! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME ACROSS FANDOMS?!**

**Lawyer #1: I live to annoy you and to make sure you never get taken for copyright **

**Star: Why you little!- *Blinks* Oh. Right. Umm, thanks I guess? **

**Lawyer #1: You're welcome.**

**Star: Soo...**

**Lawyer #1: Well?**

**Star: Hmm? Oh! Right. I don't own Percy Jackson. *Turns to Lawyer #1* Okay?**

**Lawyer #1: Great.**

**Star: okay. *Gives readers big cheery grin* I finally updated! You can read on now!**

_**I'm listening to 'Set the World on Fire' by 'Black Veil Brides'**_

* * *

"_Stronger than before, when your life becomes a war, set the world on fire..."_

* * *

Percy sat on the edge of one of the beds in the med-bay, sword still in hand. One of the kids from the Apollo cabin was healing the bruises and cuts on Bianca's face and arms. The teenage boy kept glancing back at the messy-haired boy who hadn't taken his eyes off his sister, checking to make sure the blonde haired Apollo offspring was making no sudden movements. Chiron and Dionysus hadn't moved from the two's bedside, neither speaking a word, both still reeling in shock. Eventually, the boy finished and left. Bianca hopped off the bed and moved over to Percy's side. The sea child relaxed slightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Finally, Chiron broke the silence.

"Where were you?"

Bianca stiffened and Percy's eyes slid shut. After a second, he replied, "Spending some quality time with grandpa dearest."

Dionysus made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and there was a flash of gold behind the two's closed lids. When they opened, the middle aged god was gone, replaced by the more familiar twenty-something curly haired blonde, dressed in a soft white tunic. He swept forward and pulled the two into a hug, the achingly familiar smell of grapes flooding their senses. Percy unwound slightly, pressing his face against his cousin's shoulder, his own shaking slightly. After a few minutes, they pulled away, Percy dragging his sleeve across his eyes. Chiron stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes warm and filled with regret.

"I promise you, young Percy, we had no idea where you were, else we wouldn't have left you in that many times damned place."

The boy nodded. "I know."

Dionysus gazed at the two, shaking his head slightly. "I cannot see you. It is as if you are cloaked, both of you."

Bianca nodded, one hand drifting over her dagger. "Yeah, someone did some hocus pocus." The girl grinned, causing the three to smile slightly. Suddenly, Chiron's smile fell.

"We should have listened to them."

Dionysus nodded sadly, eyes downcast.

Percy looked at Bianca, confusion swirling in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

After a tense second, the entire story spilled from the god's mouth. His eyes stayed glued to the ground as he spoke, explaining everything, from the Oath of the Big Three, to the Silence of Olympus and right up to Nico's disappearance and Thaila's descent into the labyrinth. The frigid silence froze them, until the god looked up to meet his cousin's eyes. Percy's eyes were shards of green ice, his face cold and Dionysus was reminded just how much the boy looked like his uncle of death. He stood up jerkily and stated, "You broke your promise."

"Percy-"

"You promised me no child of the god's would be left abandoned. You promised you would look after them. You promised to keep _them_ _**safe**_!"

His eyes glowed, the earth shook and green fire erupted across his hands. Dionysus bowed his head, not bothering to deny the Olympians' failure. Bianca's eyes were like her fathers, dark and empty as she tried to calm one of the Four of Three, but he shook off her restraining hand, taking a step forward.

"I went to what I thought was my death happy, because I prayed to my family that they would keep my brother, sister and destined _safe,_ and they answered they would. But more specifically, I prayed to _**you!**_ Your _**swore**_ you would look after them, and you _**lied!**_"

The sea prince's body shook, his already messy hair moved as if blown by the wind. His cousin remained silent while his teacher looked on with worried, yet somewhat proud eyes. Suddenly, the eerie green flames extinguished and the wind died. The teen's face was wiped of any emotion, his eyes opaque. He turned on the spot and strode noiselessly from the room, his sister at his heels and the elder men following them. They tore through camp, the campers waiting outside and shamelessly trying to eavesdrop jumping to the side and creating a path for the four. They moved in silence until they came into the middle of the forest.

"Where are you going?" Chiron finally asked. Percy spun on his heel to look at his old teacher. "The Labyrinth. I would leave Bianca here-"he ignored her strangled protest, "-but I cannot trust you to keep her safe, so she will stay with me. I will return with Nico and Thaila, and you will alert no-one of my presence, understood?"

Knowing there was no point arguing the two nodded, watching with sad eyes as Percy felt around 'Zeus' Fist'. After a few minutes of patient pressing, his hand gave way to nothing. The teen popped his head into the gloom, the glow from Riptide showing him the slight drop. Just before he let himself fall forward, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Jerking out of the darkness, he felt his heart clench slightly at the look of honest pain on Dion's face. The sea prince gazed emotionlessly back at him for a second, then his eyes softened slightly. He was still angry, still hurt, still feeling like he had been back-stabbed, but that look showed Dionysus that, in time, the hurt would heal. He reached out, placing a hand on the god's shoulder and nodded slightly. Then the boy turned and plunged into the darkness.

Icy wind sliced his face as he dropped, the ground far further away than he thought. He flipped a few times, then closed his eyes and whispered.

"Uncle, help me fly..."

* * *

"_Uncle, help me fly..."_

In the private council room of Olympus, Zeus jolted, as if he had been stuck by thousands of volts of lightning. His eyes flashed around the room. Eleven of the Twelve Olympian god's and goddess were gathered there, Hades and Hestia also in the room, Dionysus the only one missing. They were gathered as they did this time every year, to mark the day everything went off beam, to mark both the day two of the Big Three had imprisoned their children in the Lotus Hotel and Casino and the day the remaining brother lost his son. Poseidon was sitting on one of the sofas, forehead cradled on his hands, Athena's arm around his shoulders. This was the one day that rivalries were set to the side and a family was reunited. And this year, everything was even rawer. For they had another mourn, slowly-healing wounds reopened. For in the corner, Apollo had an arm around another god's shoulders, shoulders that were trembling slightly as the god tried to keep up the mask he showed the rest of the universe. But when Demeter placed a hand on his cheek, that mask shattered and Hades was sobbing into her arms, mumbled phrases slipping past his lips, one name reappearing with every few words.

"_Bianca"_

Zeus jolted again as he heard it once more. A mere whisper, a voice that seemed so familiar, yet so different.

"_Uncle, now would be a good time!"_

Zeus paused for a second, then carefully flicked his fingers.

"_Thank you, uncle"_

"Darling? What ails you?" Hera looked at her husband, her eyes showing only concern for him. Zeus paused for a second, then carefully shrugged. "Nothing, dear."

For the voice that had whispered to him was dead, gone, never to return. His nephew was gone, and it was only due to how much he wanted to see the little boy he had helped raise again, did he imagine he heard his voice.

* * *

Percy's fall slowed, he somersaulted slowly and landed on his feet gracefully. He immediately knelt to the ground, placed a fist to his chest and whispered,

"Thank you, Uncle."

Then teen rose to his feet and glanced up to the speck of light that showed the entrance to the Labyrinth. His eyes narrowed and he took three very deliberate steps to the right, holding out his arms. After a short second, there was a second _whoosh!_ and Bianca landed in Percy's arms. The boy set his sister back on his feet and ran his eyes over her, checking for injuries. When she was deemed safe, the two stood together, Percy just slightly in front of her. The corridor they stood on was dark, very dark, only the glow of celestial bronze and the gleam of stygian iron giving them any sort of light. Percy moved over to the wall, holding Riptide up like a torch, displaying Victorian brickwork.

He looked back at his sister, not surprised to see her fingering her necklace slightly. The teen reached out to halt her trembling fingers, turning the charm over with his own. Connected to the thin silver chain was a skull which was studded with diamonds. A present from her father on her tenth birthday, with a slight twist from Hera and Hecate. The eyes and mouth were linked to their tiny family. The right eye to Percy, the left to Thalia and the mouth to Nico. If the member was alive, it was warm. In danger, it burned. Dead, it would fade to icy cold. Nico had an identical one, with Bianca at the mouth, Percy had one in the shape of a trident and Thaila had a three forked lightning bolt. The necklaces were hot, meaning that the other two, while not in serious danger, were in some nonetheless. Percy dropped the necklace and pulled Bianca into a hug.

The girl buried her head in his chest, suddenly feeling less like the thirteen year old demigod and more like the seven year old just waken from a nightmare.

"I'm scared." She admitted. Percy nodded, rubbing a hand over her back. Bringing her down here was the last thing he wanted, but he had no choice. If she had been left at camp, she would be ostracized by the other campers and unsafe from the gods' wrath. No, as far as Percy was concerned, the only safe place for their little family was with each other.

When they broke apart, Percy suddenly became aware of the distant sound of running water. His ears pricked. Water, a lot of water, falling fast. He blinked in the dark corridor, moving over to the wall once more. Now, instead of Victorian brickwork, the walls were jet black and cold. The son of Poseidon glanced over his shoulder at Bianca, her face ghostly in her sword's light, and jerked his head towards the sound. Their walk sped up, turning into a brisk run as the roaring water grew louder, veering sharply left and right, down what felt like endless corridors, guided only by the tug in Percy's gut. Finally they came to the source, a fine spray of water misting over their faces and giving the boy a jolt like a triple shot espresso. Suddenly, everything which had been dimmed before was razor sharp. He could taste the salt on his lips, smell the cleanness of the water, hear the rush of the water, feel the icy coldness of the room and see every drop of moisture on the wall. A smirk grew across his face as he flicked his hand.

His training with his father and Ares came into play as the water shot upwards towards the ceiling, morphing into shapes. Centaurs, satyrs and Pegasi cantered around the two demigods, one nuzzling Bianca's hand and causing the girl to giggle lightly. Percy smiled at her, the shadows in his eyes lifted for a second and suddenly looking years younger. After a few minutes of childish fun, the water turned back to puddles.

Suddenly, the two teens froze, a strange shudder shaking them. A sudden pull tugged in their chests and suddenly they were running, as fast as they could against the slippery floor. They skidded into one of the tunnels, the pulling in their chest harsher, and suddenly, their necklaces went white hot. Bianca gave a soft cry as it burned her, both the pain and the terror for her brother and sister pushing her onwards. Percy gave a strangled shout, his feet barely touching the ground as he screamed in his head,

'_get me there faster!'_

Suddenly, the corridor seemed to compress around them, the walls icy cold, squeezing them so tightly spots were scattering across their eyes...

Then, like a tightly coiled wire and with a rush of warmth, the walls shot back into place. The two demigods collapsed to their knees, panting for breath. Percy glanced upwards, blinking at the sudden sunlight pouring in through the rectangle gap above them. Frowning, the teen realised that it exit was just too far for him to reach. He unsteadily got to his feet and moved to one of the walls, pressing against it, judging its stability. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned and did the same against the other wall. Then he pressed his back against it and shot towards the opposite wall, jumping halfway. His feet made contact against the wall and he launched himself off it, his jump propelling him into the other wall and he used the momentum to push off _that _wall and swing himself upwards like you would with a pole vault. He spun mid air and landed lightly, his back cracking as he straightened up. He turned, ignoring his surroundings for a moment and laying himself flat on his stomach, his arms dangling into the hole. Bianca got to her feet and copied Percy's movements.

But, when she pushed herself off the second wall, she already knew it was too late. She jumped awkwardly, moving too far across and not high enough. She was going to fall; she wasn't going to make it...

* * *

_Five year old Bianca was giggling madly. She had managed to escape Auntie Athena's boring history lesson and had snuck out into the Olympus main city. Currently, she was walking across one of the balconies of one of the many shops. She giggled as she stood on her tiptoes, like the pretty mortal ballerinas Auntie 'Rodite showed her. Vaguely, she could hear someone call her name, but she ignored it, stretching higher. But suddenly, she wavered and unbalanced. The little girl screamed as she started to fall, as if in slow motion. The minor godlings could only watch in horror, each frozen and reacting too slow. She was almost gone when suddenly she was yanked back to safety. The little girl looked into her saviour's scared sea green eyes._

"_Bianca!" Even in her terrified state, she flinched at the use of her full name, "What in the name of Olympus did you think you were doing! That was very dangerous!" Eight year old Percy berated his cousin, shaking slightly himself, the awful sound of her scream echoing in his ears and the sight of her almost falling burned onto his eyelids. Bianca gave a shuddering cry and buried her head in his chest. Percy wrapped his arms around her, blinking away his own fear-filled tears._

"_You caught me," she choked against his chest. Percy blinked, then hugged her a little tighter. _

"_I'm your big brother, I'll always catch you."_

* * *

Percy's hand was like vice around her wrist. He reached down with his other hand and she used her free arm to grab it. After a few swings, he had enough momentum to pull her up and out of the Labyrinth. They got to their feet, and Bianca smiled slightly.

"You caught me."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed for a second, then, as the memory unfolded in his mind, he smiled softly.

"I'm your big brother, I'll always catch you."

They shared a smile, and for a moment, thought of a happier time. Then, together they turned, staring down the seemingly endless dirt road. The feeling gripped their chests once more, their necklaces burned slightly hotter and without a word exchanged, the two sprinted forward...

* * *

**HI! Wow, haven't seen you guys in a while! Sorry this update took so long, but right now my focus is on my Transformers story 'At War For Peace'! Sorry guys! But this story will also be updated! I promise that it will be finished! xD**

**First, the response to this fic? WOW! HOLY APOLLO'S COWS! **_**24**_** reviews for the FIRST chapter! **_**37**_** follows! **_**33**_** favourites! WOW WOW WOW! I **_**cannot**_** thank you guys enough! **

**Second, this chapter is pretty different from the first, so could you maybe drop me a line as to how you think of it?**

**Third, THANK YOU FOR THE RESPONSE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Soooo, until next time, peace out!**

**Star X **


End file.
